Baby Names
by readerluver128
Summary: Tori and Jade fight over what to name their newborn baby.


"Well what should we name her Jade?"

Tori was in a rocking chair, cradling her new bundle of joy. A beautiful healthy 7lb 9 ounce baby girl. She had never been so happy.

"I don't know Vega, what do you think?" Jade, her wife of 3 years. Who was resting comfortably in their own private room at Los Angeles General Hospital, after 24 hours of labor and giving the doctors and nurses hell. "I suggsested Tawny and you freaked out."

"Excuse me, if I don't want my daughter to be named after a girl from The Scissoring who comes back from the dead and kills her two best friends!"

"Starting with the pretty girl." Jade said in that same creepy voice she told Tori, that one year with the Christmas secret santa, at Hollywood Arts.

"Jade! stop that" Tori exclaimed. Slightly getting frightened.

Jade let out a soft chuckle. "I swear Vega you're such a wuss" Tori just gave Jade an attempted angry glare, that just came off as a child pouting when their parents tell them no to a new toy. Jade relented."Ok no Tawny then. How about Regan?"

"No"

"Rhoda?"

"No"

"Carrie?"

"Nooo"

"Christine"

"Oh I like tha- Wait, is that the Stephen King movie with the car that kills?"

"Yup"

"Then no"

"Annie"

" That's another Stephen King Character isn't it?

"Correct, Misery."

" In which you're making me feel right now'

"Oh, ok I got it! This is the name right here. You ready? Ursula!"

"Oh My God. Jade No!"

"What she's a Disney character. The kid will love it."

Gently holding the Baby in her right arm and pinching the bridge of her nose with her left hand., Tori took a deep breath to calm herself. Jade was driving her absutely mad. How could she want to name their baby those horrible names? I mean I knew she loved horror movies, but to name their child after one of the the evil characters. Hell No!

Tori suddenly had an Idea. Oh it was just divine. If Jade wanted to name the baby something frightening, then Tori would suggest the most Horrifying name of all. With a sly grin and overly sweet Voice .Tori said, "Hey babe, You know what? You're right"

Jade just looked confused and said, "I am?"

"Yes. I mean it's only fair. You were the one in 24 hours of labor with no epidural, So you should pick the name" If Jade wasn't so fatigued from hours of labor and having to push something like a watermelon through the opening size of lemon, she would've been able to see Tori was up to something. "really babe that's great" Jade said with a smile. "So were naming her Ursula then?"

"No" Tori said vigorously shaking her head. Jade frowned at this confused, "but you said I could na-"

"I have a name" Tori said cutting her off. "It's a name so grim you will even be scared of it"

"I doubt that. I don't fear, I bring fear. Nothing can daunt me Vega, what's the name?"

Tori with a big grin takes a deep breath and says..."Trina"

Jade face turns pale. I mean more than usual. Her eyes are bulging out of her head so bad she looks like those classic cartoon characters, where their eyes literally pop out of their head, when they get scared or see something shocking and you hear that honking sound. That's Jade right now. It's hilarious.

She kept shaking her head back and forth, saying "no no no" over and over again. "Vega you had better be Joking, or so help me God, I am filing for divorce and taking the baby with me!" Tori couldn't help but laugh at Jade's hysterics. She was absolutely petrified.

"relax Jade. I'm just joking. I wouldn't do that to you." Tori reasured her wife laughing. "I wouldn't even do that to the baby." Tori could see the relief on Jade's face. Tori kinda felt bad. Kinda. Jade let out a soft "thank God" while holding her chest. And getting her breathing steady again.

" But no naming this kid after, demonic possessed, sociopathic killing children, killer cars and or crazy obsessed fans and Disney villins. Got it?"

"alright Vega you win. No scary names...Actually I kinda have a name in mind"

Tori looked at Jade surprised. "really what is it?"

"Egan. It means fire. It comes from the Irish Gaelic name Mac Aodhagain. I like it. It's unique and not very common" Tori thought about it for a minute and had to agree. She smiled with a nod.

"Really?" Jade said in surprise. But was happy Tori liked it. "Egan it is" Tori said.

"How about you pick the middle name?" Like Jade, Tori also had a name in mind. "Dawn"

"Dawn it is" Jade said mimicking Tori. "Egan Dawn West Vega. I love it"

"That's a long name" Tori said with a laugh "filling her name out on forms will take awhile"

Jade just gave Tori a loving smile. About that time little Egan began to cry. Tori tried to soothe her but the little bundle was hungry. So she handed her over to Jade to feed. The baby latched on to her mama without a hitch. guzzling away. Tori and Jade looked at what they made with awe and nothing but love.

" She has your eyes Jade" Tori said as her eyes began to water as, her feelings were on overflow. Jade just smiled, Looking down at what they created. Knowing that there is no other feeling stronger than a mothers love for her child. They were a family. always and forever.

"You know what would make this a very complete family?" Jade said still smiling down at her daughter.

"What"

"A dog"

"really!"

"Yup. We could name him Cujo"

"Jade!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not Victorious or it's characters.**


End file.
